Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Plc Opening Previews *Kipper: Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks and Picnics *Bob the Builder Theme Song *The Wiggles Videos and Audio Collection *Barney Holiday Videos (Barney's Halloween Party/Barney's Night Before Christmas/Be My Valentine, Love Barney) Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney: Let's Go the Zoo" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Tim Clott, Sloan Coleman * Supervising Producer & Director: Jeff Gittle * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joseph Phillips · JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Duncan Brennan, Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Scooter McNutty - Todd Duffey ** Miss Kepler - Gene Raye Price ** Ticket Seller - Kate Rafferty Keimig ** Zookeeper - Sean Greene ** Man in Zebra-Print Shirt - Steven G. McAffee ** Child #1 - David Schulenberg ** Child #2 - Stephanie Sechrist ** Child #3 - Olivia Payne ** Child #$ - Laryssa Bonacquisti * Opening Sequence: Rebecca Spicher, Kira Jean Birchfield, Brandon Shearin, Kate Keiming * Puppy: Boomer * Special Thanks to Top Hat Dance and Performing Arts Centre · Sharon Todd Burris, Brandye Burris, Cheri Kuehn * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * 2nd Assistant Director: Nick Ballarini, Jr. * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry Perry * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Technical Director: David Franks * Location Technical Director: James Johnson * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, David Elendt, Jay Lindstrom, Van Smalley, Dan Whiteman, Eric Williamson * Videotape Operator & Assistant Editor: Jimmy Young * Location Sound Mixers: Skip Frazee, C.A.S., Michael Haines, C.A.S. * Audio Technician: Malcolm Johnson * Electricians: Jeffrey Jon, Ricky Long, Pavel Perebillo * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Prop Assistant: Haden Garrett * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Make-Up Design Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Segment Producer: Julie Hutchings * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Script Supervisor: Laura Cargile * Script Typist: Karen Gatewood * Speciality Props Construction: Scenografia * Scenic Artists: Mikhail Dimov, James Frazer, Jr. * Wardrobe Assistant: Andrea Johnson * First Hand Stitcher: Traci Hutton * Costume Shop Manager: Mark Wagenhurst * Costume Assistants: Janet Bush, Tacy Poe, Casey Stinson * Costume Technician: Alan Elson * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French, C.A.S. * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * For JP Productions, Inc. ** Sound Effects Editor: Brian McPherson ** Post Production Audio Assistant: Stephanie Alderman ** Chorus Director: David Chernault * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Pam Panpakdeediskul * Creative Consultants: Steven Kavner, Anthony Steele * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Original Songs ** "Rock Like a Monkey" ** Music and Lyrics by: David Wolf ** © 1999 Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * Production Assistants: Scott Cox, Barin Kroeger, Mitchael Marco, Luis Martinez * Educational Research: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Graphics & Special Effects by: The Stokes Group - Dallas, Texas - Ilram Cho, John Fulton, Devadas George, Amy Polr, Loren Solman * Special Thanks to: The Fort Worth Zoo, Monica de la Garza, Courtney Grafa, Sean Greene, Brian Hitchcock, Lyndsay Nantz, Fernando Perez, Rachael Raney, Mindia Whittier, Fort Worth Police Department * "I Love You" ** © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) ** Melody - Traditional ("This Old Man") ** Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates, Inc. * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the marching dino and children and Barney and star logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Barney, BJ and the marching dino and children and Barney and star logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Fort Worth Zoo Website * Thanks to Fort Worth Zoo at www.fortworthzoo.com Closing Previews * Gerber Graduates Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Plc Category:2001 Category:Barney Home Video Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment PLC